The Asylum
by Youkari
Summary: "We died... or did we?" Youkari's back, this time stuck in an asylum. Olivia's taken over the story, and there's only Ruby High left- This means Naruto's group. They have to stay there forever, but not unless someone thinks of a plan to bail out of there... before the shadow gets them. Read HSMY first!
1. The Awakening

I jumped out of my bed, my face sweaty. Where was I? Where was everybody else?

I walked towards a slightly broken mirror. Good. I was still myself. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing an outfit of white blue, it being a Lolita dress. I had blue socks to match but no shoes. Again, _where_was I? I couldn't have been at home, I didn't have a Lolita dress-

_Of course_ I knew where I was. Who wouldn't? Authors always know where they are. And, apparently, I was stuck in an asylum.

An_ asylum._

Welcome to my story of being in an asylum, _patient._

Last thing I remembered was being crushed by a big hand… poo. I died. So, everybody else died. Why was it always my fault? Then again, I wasn't an author at that part, so point taken. _Wait._ I wasn't the author. That means I had vanished into another world. _Crap._

Where was Emerald high?

Central High?

Ruby High?

Snicker High?

They probably weren't in high school, though, saying that this is a different world. But… where I am they could be…

Here.

Why here, though? Maybe I wasn't really in a different world.

Of course I wasn't.

Like I said, authors always knew what was going on, even if they are in the story themselves.

I think…

I think I'm _insane._

I'm insane, and I know it. Why else would I be in an asylum?

Of course I was. I know I am insane.

You never know the possibilities.

I sat down on my bed, waiting for the doctor to come. He didn't come. When was he-

The door opened. Of course I knew who it was. Of course, _of course…_

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"So…" Sasuke said. "It's you."

"Yeah," I said. "Sasuke, are you-"

"I'm not," he replied to me. "I'm not crying, Youkari." I saw the stream of tears rolling down his eyes.

"I thought you said that crying was stupid way back when, whenever you guys hated me." I said. "Crying is an expression of sorrow."

"I know." Sasuke sobbed. "But you don't know the truth."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Olivia's taken over." He whispered. "You aren't the author."

"Where are the others?" I asked later, surprised about our fail.

"They're not here, obviously," he said, his eyes gazing around the room. He suddenly put his hands on my shoulders and said, "You don't know what's going to happen, right?"

I stared at him. It was true that I didn't know. "No," I replied. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke took his hands off of my shoulder and said, "Silly you." He smiled at me. "You're not really here, Youkari. I'm not."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We aren't here," He whispered.

"Are you my doctor?" I asked.

"What- No," The raven replied. "I'm a patient. So are you."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Naruto and I are bipolar," Sasuke said. "And you, as you may think, are _insane._"

"Thought so," I said. "How long we staying here?"

"_Forever._" He breathed, his voice barely audible. "Unless we escape, we won't stay forever."

"How much time have we served so far?"

"5 years," Sasuke replied. "You were in a coma."

"This is not my fault," I suddenly piped up.

"Of course it isn't," Sasuke said. "Even if you did lose your sanity," he muttered very softly.

"Again, where are the others?" I asked for the third time that day.

"I… don't know." He replied, zoned out of the world, into his thoughts and wonders.

"Hey, Sasuke," a voice groaned from the door.

"Naru-" I started.

"Whoa!" Naruto cut me off. "And I thought you were dead, Youkari!"

"Well, apparently not," I said. "But this seems like it's just the beginning."

* * *

:D

You like the first chappy?

Next…

I dunno what to do. :D (XoX)


	2. The Shadow

"So… you're bipolar, both of you." I said, making sure the statement was correct.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Yeah. Only Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi and I are left."

"What… happened to the others?" I said, horrified.

"I'm seeing things again," Naruto said.

"Maybe you're not only bipolar, but a hallucinating-person, too." I said.

"Shh…" A voice said.

"I think we all are hallucinating," Sasuke said. "I see dead people, too."

"So do I," I said.

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Plan. We need a plan to bail out of here."

"That's going to take a long time to figure out." I said. Yes, that was unfortunate. But… we needed all the time we could get our little paws on to get a plan to bail out.

"But," Sasuke said. "There's a Shadow killing off the doctors."

My eyes widened. "A… a dead spirit."

"Yeah, you dumbass!" Sasuke barked at me.

So much for him being bipolar- he was being a witch with a b. I knew he didn't mean it, but my insanity kicked up… I punched him, and barked, "I am not a dumb butt!"

"Whoa!" Naruto said again. "Stop fighting, or the doctor'll come."

We stopped hurting each other, and we sat down on two different beds.

"Wait, why's there two beds?" I said.

"All three of us share a room. There's another, for Naruto, obviously." Sasuke said cooly.

"No offense, but that was a weird outburst." I said to Sasuke, just to change the subject. I mean, I know I fear isolation the most, but sharing a room with _two boys…_ that was totally unexpected. It caught me by surprise. "Like I said, no offense."

"None taken." Sasuke said. "Yeah, it was a sudden outburst." There was silence for a half minute, then Sasuke started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"Nothing," Sasuke said. "It's just funny sometimes when you know that you're bipolar."

* * *

We were told that our lights had to be out by midnight. I felt that good, because I wanted to go to sleep at nine…

But there was a hold up.

"Stop your pillow fight," I said. "Please. I'm trying to get to sleep here!"

"So what?" Sasuke sneered, just before Naruto's pillow hit him squarely in the face. "What's wrong with having a little fun?"

"Sorry to be rude, Mr. Pillow," my insanity started kicking up again, "But I'll stab you thirty-seven times in the chest and cook up your hands to feed to my non-existent dog that guards me- if you continue your pillow fight. Now put those pillows back on your beds, or do you guys want your hands cut off for your funeral?" I glared at Naruto and Sasuke as they put the pillows back on their beds slowly.

"Good NIGHT." I said angrily, turning off the light.

* * *

I could not get to sleep that night. I was thinking… Shadows were HAUNTING the Asylum….

Maybe it was my fault the Shadows were there. MAYBE I can take the blame. MAYBE, just maybe…

My shadow's a Shadow. Maybe. With the thought that my shadow was a Shadow in my head, I finally fell asleep, nightmares rattling my head. _I'm a Shadow… the Shadow's going to come after me…_

* * *

"ri… YOUKARI!" Sasuke shouted, shaking me.

"-ke?" I mumbled. "What's the time?"

Sasuke glanced at his watch. "A quarter to nine."

"Oh." I said. I got up. "I had a good rest. When's breakfast?"

"10:00." Naruto replied, brushing his teeth.

"Go to our bathroom, please." I said sternly to Naruto. He glared at me, then he went inside of the bathroom.

"Much better," I said. "I guess we better get ready for the day and go to breakfast-" I gasped and said, "SASKUKE! A SHADOW!" There was a shadow of somebody that wasn't even in the room, holding a knife up to Sasuke's shadow-

I pushed Sasuke out of the way. I got cut in the shoulder.

"Your shoulder-" Sasuke started.

"I'm fine." I grunted in pain. I stared at the cut… the cut I got from a Shadow.

* * *

At breakfast, we had eggs, bacon, toast- same old, same old. People with straitjackets had to be fed by doctors, though.

"Now what?" I asked Naruto and Sasuke. "You weren't in a coma the five years _you_ were here, so you know the schedule. And, _no, _Naruto, I am not playing Uno," I added.

"We…" Sasuke said. "We do our daily check-up in the front office."

* * *

"Your name?" The doctor asked me.

"Youkari," I said.

"Your last name, too." He said.

I stared at him, then realized- I _did not have a last name._

"I h-"

"Stenston," Sasuke said, cutting me off. "Youkari Stenston."

"Verify age." The doctor said, marking his clipboard.

"21," I said.

"Hieght."

"Sir, I've been in a coma for five years," I said. "I don't know how much I have grown."

"Scale," he yawned.

He marked down my height and weight, then asked me, "Gender."

"Female."

"Disorder."

"Insanity."

"How long are you serving time in here, Ms. Stenston?"

"Forever." I whispered.

"Oh… your one of them." He said.

"One of… what?" I asked.

"Never mind," he said. "Now, what's your D.O.B?"

* * *

We walked down the corridor. "What does he mean, one of _them_?" I asked Sasuke.

"I think," Sasuke said. "One of the ones who serve forever here in the asy-"

"School." I said.

"School?" Sasuke asked. "Why think of it as school?"

"I… like school." I whispered.

"Guys," Naruto breathed. "Look who's here." He gestured to the wall.

I saw the Shadow that cut me, about to cut my shadow.

* * *

Second chapter done! :D


	3. Straitjackets

"_Crap!_" I said, feeling pain in my side.

"We need pitch darkness!" Sasuke said at once.

Naruto turned off the lights.

"We need darkness to be safe," Naruto told me.

"That makes sense," I replied, holding a napkin to my side. "We HAVE TO get out of here. This place is haunted." I suddenly changed the subject. "How is Naruto Bipolar? He's shown no signs of it- only Sasuke has."

"Ow! My toe!"

"Turn on the light!"

_Click. Click. Click._

"It went out!"

"The window!"

"Wait, remember? It isn't safe when a shadow of a person can be shown!"

"So? My side is killing me!"

"And MY toes are killing ME!"

"So? It isn't safe when the lights are on!"

"But we need some light!"

The lights flickered on.

"Will you look at that? Ms. Light Summoner!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" I glared at Naruto.

"This isn't right…" Sasuke said.

"I think we are trying to let ourselves die."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at me.

"What?" I said. "I help Sasuke, we stay in the light when it's safe- what's next, a beer truck crashing in this- this- this school?"

"Right," Naruto said.

"Anyways, we still need that plan," Sasuke said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said.

"I feel… sad." Naruto said suddenly. "No, Naruto… You aren't sad…"

"Are you sure he's bipolar?" I asked Sasuke.

"Yep." Sasuke said. "With a touch of insanity." He looked at me and said, "I'm in a Manic Episode. I've been getting only 3 hours of sleep, I have a lot of Energy-"

"I'm… so lonely." Naruto said suddenly. He burst to tears and sobbed, "Somebody help me! If nobody comes- if nobody comes…"

A doctor rushed over. "Uzumaki, are you alright?"

Naruto flung his arms around the doctor's neck and bawled, "I'm so lonely…"

All eyes were on Naruto's episode. Suddenly, Naruto punched the doctor. "What are you doing here?" He sneered at him.

"Straitjacket! I need a straitjacket!" The doctor shouted, just before Naruto started strangling him.

That was too much for me. I walked fast and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt. I pried his hands off of the doctor's neck. "GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOUNG MAN! I DON'T CARE HOW LONELY YOU ARE! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" I hollered at the top of my voice.

Another doctor came with a straitjacket, putting it on Naruto as I let go.

"Need one for this one?" He grunted to the first doctor.

"No, Jeff." He replied. "This one saved my life."

* * *

"Episode of him being bipolar," I said. "I guess. How many times has he been in a straitjacket?"

"Now he's been in one 10 times." Sasuke said. "For me, once."

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well," Sasuke sighed, throwing himself on his bed. "I'll bet you will regret this later.

"2 years ago, I was walking down the corridor. I was hearing things, like _You need to die._ I thought that I needed a pocketknife, and only the asy- _school_ doctors could have them. I thought that I needed to commit _suicide._

"So, one day I walked up to a doctor in the cafeteria at breakfast and asked him if I could borrow his knife. He told me no. I asked 2 more times. When he said no the third time, I tackled him and shouted, 'Give me your knife!' I starting punching him, and he bled a lot. Then other doctors came rushing to the scene, ready to take action.

"So, they came. They had brought a strait jacket, got hold of me, and I was stuck in a room for 2 days. Only was brought out for meals. Speaking of meals," Sasuke said, totally changing the subject. "Lunch is in 5 minutes."

* * *

We walked down to lunch. We glanced at Naruto, being fed by the doctors.

"Don't they kill you if you had to be in a straitjacket for many times?" I whispered to Sasuke.

"After 15 times," he replied softly.

We ate our stake in silence, an awful, lonely silence.

Then I suddenly piped up and said hopefully, "Sasuke, don't they perform light therapy here for those who are bipolar?"

"Yes, in fact, they do!" Sasuke said. "But… we need to pay."

"No problem," I said. I checked my pockets for money. "_Crap_. I have no money with me."

"Yeah, they take the money away from you," Sasuke said. "It's to pay for being treated."

"How are we being treated?" I said. "We are in HORROR. Complete HORROR. I'm getting no medicine for my insanity, and the doctors are trying to stay calm whenever there's a Shadow roaming around. And the only way to kill it is if we have a knife and we use our own shadow to kill it."

"Hey, Youkari…" Sasuke said. "That's actually a great idea!"

"I… guess it is!" I said excitedly.

"But first," Sasuke whispered. "We need to get a plan to bail us out."

* * *

"She WHAT?" I said. "She couldn't of… the Shadow-"

"Yep. Sakura was killed. There was no finger prints, no signs of struggle-"

"No signs of a weapon." I said. "This makes sense." I stood up. "Maybe the Shadow's making us mental."

"You're… kidding me, right?" Sasuke said.

"I'm not," I said. "Think about it. Haven't you noticed the asylum is in the layout of the school? And the doctors have badges… that say a school district. And, haven't you noticed a little disorder of… _bipolar_…_ in_ a doctor?"

"Actually, I do think Jeff thinks he's lonely…" Sasuke trailed off.

"We figured it out," I whispered. "We were really in a school."

"What district?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him. "No… it can't be…"

"It is." I replied to Sasuke. "It's unfortunate how the Writer's Block school district became insane."

"And Writer's Block included-"

"Ruby High."


	4. Welcome to the Death of a Story- Again

**The Asylum**

**Summary: **I feel to lazy to put a summary, people. Sorry about the stupid inconvinence.

**Warningz:** Llamas, slug llamas, RAINBOWZ, Naruto, anime, me, Youkari, schools, and finale.

**Welcome to Death Again- Finale**

**Hey quick thing- this story is supposed to be actually as long as HSMY, but I feel like making an uber long chapter as the finale... and besides, I have alot of fanfictions to work on. :D**

* * *

"So..." I said to Sasuke. "Plan."

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "Plan."

"Umm, let's sneak a knife outta the kitchen!" I said merrily. "That'll do, won't it?"

"Yeah, Youkari." Sasuke said. "Yeah."

So we snuck into the kitchen. Actually, we ran. We couldn't help it. Then I got a voice in my head. _Go away from there._ I didn't listen to Olivia's voice. Besides, she is the one making me one run there right now. She is the author, after all.

She can do anything.

Like she suddenly just did.

I froze. I felt a strange pain across my stomache as it burst open. I screamed in pain and agony. How did that just happen suddenly?

Then everything just went pitch black.

* * *

"...Kari? YOUKARI!"

"nnnnnurrrffff" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me.

"HELLO KITTY!" I suddenly shouted. "Yeah... I am alright."

"That's great." Sasuke said. He pulled out a knife.

"Look waht I found..."

"Great! Good job!" I smiled at Sasuke. "Great, now hand it to me."

Sasuke did as he was told.

I was about to get up, but Sasuke stopped me.

"We may want to check your wounds out first, Youkari." he told me.

"Oh... okay, then." I said.

We checked; they were fine.

"Good!" I said. "Now and then..."

I got up fully, balancing myself.

"Time to get that son of a bi-"

Suddenly, the earth started trembling.

"Wh-what the-"

* * *

Olivia POV

"ARGGGGHHHH!" I screamed, trying to get that stupid song out of my head. "CURSE YOU, CARLY RAE JEMPSON!"

I screamed and screamed again. I soon calmed down though.

I went outside of my room to get a drink. I felt really thirsty from drying my throat from screaming.

* * *

Youkari POV

"GAHH!" I screamed. "CURSES, CARLY!"

Sasuke looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Oop...sie." I said. ARGHH! Flashes of light scare me. There was a white flash.

"Hey, what the hell are you wearing?" Sasuke said.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing the usual. I looked to my side. I saw Kunara.

DON DON DON DON!

"What was that noise?" I said.

"That was my cell phone, bakka." Kunara said, shutting off her ring tone.

"Wha- how- you DIED in the last story!" I cried, kicking her.

"Well, what about you, dobe? What did you want the most?" Kunara scolded me, rubbing her stomache.

It _was _true that I had wanted to see Kunara again. But would she really be trustable after all she has been through?

Psh. Of course she was. I am the authoress, anyways. I can make anything happen- and When I mean anything, I mean ANYTHING.

ANYTHING.

I wanted _them._ The others. Kotarou, Ten-Chan, Misha, Koboshi, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Roy, Water, Spike, Elaina...

EVERBODY.

"Y...Youkari?"

I opened my eyes to see everybody there.

"I...I can't beleive that I am strong enough to do that," I said, wiping my eyes. "Hi, everyone, and I am sorry... about last time."

Kunara suddenly hugged me. "I missed you too..."

"Let's make an epic storyline," I said. "Let's get that Shadow!"

* * *

"Shadoooooow!" I called out. "Come here, you bit-"

He formed in front of us.

"Hey there," I said. _Forgive me, Naruto..._

Naruto was stabbed in the chest. "Sorry!" I shouted.

I stabbed the Shadow, only slightly cutting it's arm.

FLASH.

"Crap." I said.

There was only me. Me, and nobody else. Heck, why didn't I realize it sooner? That this would happen?

But Olivia let me win.

Because she needed an ending to every story.

She is crazy.

* * *

**THE END**

**No uber long chapter... looolz. **

**Thank yo for reading this random fanfiction.**

_**Youkari~**_


End file.
